Vocabulary (Lorica)
Notable words are marked in green. Special Words #'des' (no...) #'ti' (time) #'to' (place) #'ii' (then) Prefixes and Suffixes #'des-' (not...) #'sub-' (sub-) #'sup-' (super-) #'re-' (re-) #'''-u''' (really) #'''-ta''' (professional) (one who does ~ as a job) Normal Words #'aea' (connection) (bind) (connect) (bond) (attachment) #'aedifica' (building) (edifice) #'aia' (help) #'abysa' (chasm) (abyss) #'acerba' (bitter) (base) #'acesa' (access) #'acta' (action) (act) (active) #'acua' (water) #'ada' (toward) #'admina' (administration) (administrated) (to administer) #'aegia' (aegis) (vigilance) (watch) (sentry) #'aera' (wind) (air) (gas) #'alaca' (quick) #'alba' (white) #'alga' (some) #'alia' (other) #'alta' (tall) #'amora' (loving) (love) #'ana' (any) #'ancha' (anchor) #'andra' (male) (masculine) (manly) #'anima' (animal) (soul) #'antia' (delete) (remove) (eradicate) (erase) #'anua' (year) #'ara' (aura) (sensation) (feeling) (sense) #'arba' (forest) (woods) (jungle) #'aria' (achieve) (achievement) (success) #'atoma' (atom) (atomic) #'auda' (bold) (reckless) (risque) (risky) #'auga' (silver) #'aura' (vicinity) (nearby) #'auria' (gold) (golden) (gilded) #'auta' (automatic) (self) (oneself) #'ava' (ear) #'ba' (good) (well) (the good one) (to be good) #'beba' (drinks) (drinking) (to drink) #'bebia' (to water) #'blanca' (blank) #'bloca' (block) (blocked) (to block, to obstruct) #'boca' (mouth, kiss) #'brila' (bright) #'bulla' (send a bull) (to send a message) (messenger) #'burea' (bureaucracy) (to bureaucratize) #'buta' (four) #'ca' (heat) (energy) (charged) (energized) (prepared) (ready) #'cansa' (tired) #'capita' (capital) (money) (resource) #'capta' (captured) (imprisoned) (jail) #'casa' (case) #'cela' (cell) (component) #'celestia' (star) #'cera' (brain) (mind) (mastermind) (leader) (to lead) (to head) (head) #'cerulea' (blue) #'charma' (charm) #'chrona' (time) (timing) #'cina' (red) #'circa' (circle) (encircle) #'cita' (excited) (excitement) #'civa' (civil) (civilness) (civilian) #'clara' (clear) (transparent) (see-through) (simple) #'colora' (color) (colored) (tainted) (biased) #'coma' (eats) (eaten) (to eat) (consume) (to take in) (food) (foodstuffs) #'comia' (feed) (to feed) #'compa' (similarity) (similar) (to be like) #'compra' (comprehend) (understand) #'contenta' (content (emotion)) #'contra' (counter) (against) (opposite) (war) (clash) (engagement) (tournament) #'corona' (heart) (feeling) (center) #'corpa' (body) (entirety) (whole) (wholeness) (complete) (audience) (completion) #'corta' (cut) (short) (shorten) #'cova' (cover) (hide) (cloak) (hideout) #'crea' (creation) (created) (to create) (to make) (making) #'crusta' (crust) (shell) (envelope) (covering) #'cuanta' (quantity) (amount) #'cuesta' (quest) #'cueya' (neck) (bottleneck) (chokepoint) (convergence) (converging point) #'cuia' (town) (city) (settlement) #'cuida' (care) (careful) (warning) (alert) (alarm) #'cula' (culling) (calling) (summoning) (call) #'curva' (curve) (bend) (turn) #'cusina' (cousin) #'da' (to "should") #'daea' (group) #'daria' (wit) (intelligence) (intelligent) (smart) (brilliant) (wise) #'darta' (dart) (bolt) (shot) (hit) (arrow) #'data' (information) (data) #'deca' (ten) #'deia' (deity) (god) #'delia' (delimiter) (constraint) (requirement) #'deliria' (delirious) #'delta' (change) (changing) (altering) (alternation) #'derma' (skin) (surface) (superficial) (wrap) (wrapper) #'determina' (determine)(to set)(decide) #'dia' (day) #'dica' (say) (speak) (talk) (chat) (conversation) (discussion) (tell) #'digita' (finger) #'diserta' (desert) #'dista' (distance) (length) (lengthen) #'doctora' (doctoring) (doctor) (doctored) (to doctor) #'dorsa' (upper body) #'educa' (teacher, teaching) (taught) (to teach) #'electa' (selection) (elect) (selected) (election) (choice) (chosen) #'electra' (shock) #'emotia' (elicit emotion) (emote) #'ena' (core, central) (to center upon) (within) (inside) #'encycla' (encyclopedia) (reference) #'enha' (angry) #'entra' (entrance) (entry) #'entropa' (entropy) #'enua' (bored) #'escuela' (school) #'espa' (wait) #'espera' (hope) #'esperia' (experience) #'etcetera' (miscellaneous) (etc.) (etcetera) (other) #'etha' (two) #'ecsa' (to excrete) (excretion) (remove from something) (to take out of) #'ecusa' (sorry) (excuse) (excuse (me, etc.) #'eva' (the coming) (to come) #'pha' (please) #'phamilia' (family) #'phanta' (phantom) (ghost) #'phila' (liked) (favored) (to like) #'phelia' (friend) (ally) (allied) (friendship) #'phelita' (happy) #'phina' (final) (end) (ending) (finished) #'phinita' (finite) #'phirma' (firmness) #'phlaca' (skinny) #'phlora' (floral) (flowery) (flower) #'phloresa' (create floresis) #'phluora' (floresce) (illuminate) (to light up) (fluorescent) #'phoa' (enemy) (opposition) (rival) (nemesis) #'phoca' (focused) #'phora' (bear) (to bear) (to bring) (bearer) (harbinger) (carrier) (delivery) (deliverance) #'phorsa' (force) (pressure) #'phorta' (fortification) (castle) (keep) #'phragra' (fragment) (split) (break apart) (crack) #'phrata' (brother) #'phuchisa' (orange) #'ga' (cheers) (hi five) #'gara' (outlandish) (excessive) (opulent) (garish) (lavish) #'gastra' (stomach) #'geba' (give) (gift) (present) (charity) #'genera' (generate) #'gorda' (fat) #'governa' (government) (governor) (governed) #'granda' (width) #'gracia' (grace) (graceful) #'grata' (free) (at no cost) (a given) #'graya' (gray) #'gyna' (female) (feminine) (womanly) (effeminate) #'ha' (deed) (done) (accomplished) int.: (happen) t.: (do) (did) #'haga' (occur) (occurrence) (happenstance) (phenomenon) #'hagala' (hail) #'hema' (blood) (bloody) (incarnadine) #'hepta' (seven) #'hexa' (six) (hex) #'historia' (chronicle) #'honra' (honor) (credit) #'ia' (want) (desire) (lust) #'idea' (idea) (concept) (conceptual) (ideal) #'ignia' (fire) (flame) (conflagration) (bonfire) (ignite) #'inca' (index) #'incra' (increase) (increased) (to increase) (add) #'indiga' (indigo) #'initia' (start) (beginning) (initiation) (launch) #'instanta' (immediately) (instantly) #'intea' (smartness) (smart) (to be/act smart) (intelligence) (intelligent) #'isa' (ice) (frost) #'isla' (island) #'judica' (just (fair)) (righteous) (justice) (to judge) (judicator) #'laea' (read) (reading) (textbook) (primer) #'laga' (lake) (pool) (pond) #'lasa' (lacerate) (cut) (scathe) #'legia' (legal) (law) (to law) (legislator) #'legisla' (legislative) (legislation) (to legislate) #'legita' (legitimize) (allowed) (legitimate) (to allow) #'leta' (let) (to allow) #'letha' (death) (deadly) (lethal) (fatal) #'leva' (raise) (rise) (rising) (ascension) #'levita' (levitate) (float) #'lia' (even) (not only... but also) #'libera' (liberty) (free) (freedom) (emancipation) #'licua' (liquid) #'ligera' (weight) #'lingua' (language) (speech) #'lista' (list) (agenda) (schedule) (roster) (listing) #'loca' (move) (shift) (alter) #'logica' (logical) (reason) (sensible) #'lora' (lore) (myth) (mythological) (legendary) (tale) #'loria' (imagination) (dream) #'luma' (light) #'lura' (lure) (attract) (bait) #'luria' (seduct) (seducer) (femme fatale) (succubus) (incubus) #'lustra' (lustery) #'lusura' (luxury) #'ma' (ability) (capability) (can) (could) (to be able to) #'macra' (big) (large) (giant) #'maestra' (master, mastery) (mastered) (to master) #'magia' (magic) #'mama' (mother) #'mana' (hand (physical and figurative)) (handle (v.)) #'mara' (sea) #'media' (middle) #'meria' (conjoin) (combine) (join) (marriage) (conjunction) (connection) #'merita' (merit) (meritocracy) #'meta' (measure) (measurement) (standard) #'metha' (one) #'micra' (small) (little) #'milita' (military) #'minora' (minor) #'mira' (watch) #'moia' (molecule) #'moieta' (functional group) (compound) #'montana' (mountain) #'morana' (brown) #'na' (to need) (needs) #'naisa' (birth) (born) #'narisa' (nose) #'nega' (negate) (invert) (reverse) (negation) #'negra' (black) #'neva' (rain) #'nevela' (raindrop) #'niesara' (niece) (nephew) #'niva' (snow) #'nivela' (snowflake) #'nocea' (to harm) (harmful) (injury) (injure) #'nocha' (night) #'nona' (nine) #'norma' (normal) (ordinary) (average) #'norta' (north) (northern) #'nuba' (cloud) #'numera' (number) (counting) #'nursa' (to care for) (nurse) (to nurse) #'objecta' (thing) (object) #'observa' (observe) (detect) #'octa' (eight) #'oficia' (office) (official) #'ofta' (often) #'oida' (ear) #'oja' (eye) #'otra' (other) (stranger) (alien) (outlier) #'pa' (to mean) (meaning) (meaningful) #'pacienta' (patient) #'paia' (nation) (state) #'palabra' (word) #'papa' (father) #'paresa' (appearing to be) (mirage?) (to appear as such) #'parienta' (parents) #'parta' (partial) (parts) #'patha' (road) (way) (path) #'paza' (calm) #'pela' (hair) #'pensa' (thought) (think) #'penta' (five) #'pera' (but) #'peria' (periodic) #'persona' (person) #'placa' (tranquil) (peaceful) (at ease) (unworried) #'placera' (pleased) #'poda' (foot) #'poda' (to move) (movement) #'polara' (to polarize) #'porta' (travel) (voyage) (journey) #'posita' (place) (placement) (position) (location) #'pota' (power) (potency) (potential) #'prairia' (prairie) #'prempta' (preempt) #'premia' (reward) (punishment) #'preposita' (preposition) #'principia' (principle) (rule) (law) (basics) (foundation) (principal) #'problema' (problem) #'propa' (three) #'protega' (protect) (protection) (guardian) #'prova' (proof)(proven)(to prove) #'provoca' (pro-word) (pro-vocabulary) (pronoun) (proverb) #'psicha' (psyche) (psychic) (psychology) #'punta' (.) #'ra' (repeat) (redo) #'raya' (ray) (beam) (stream) (line) #'raiva' (raging) #'rapida' (rapid) (fast) (quick) #'reala' (real) #'regia' (king) (kingdom) (empire) (emperor) #'regla' (unit) (standard) (ruler) #'rela' (relations) (relationship) (related) (relative) #'resista' (resistance) (endurance) #'resolva' (resolution) #'revisa' (revision) (revisionist) (revise) (edit) #'ria' (river) #'rula' (rule) (ruled) (control) (edict) #'sa' (be) (am) (is) (are) (equals) -but not (exists, balanced with) #'safra' (yellow) #'sara' (son) (daughter) #'sarasara' (grand-son) (grand-daughter) #'scenta' (scent) (odor) (smell) (fragrance) #'scinta' (scintillating) #'secura' (sure) (safe) (secure) #'seisma' (earthquake) #'selecta' (selection) #'selva' (self) #'sema' (half) (partial) #'sensa' (sensation) #'sepa' (knowledge) (known) (know) (knowledgeable) #'sfera' (sphere) (spherical) #'sica' (psych-) (psychology) (psychological) (psychic) #'simpa' (just) (simple) (simply) (only - in the 'just' sense) #'slotha' (slow) (sluggish) (sloth) (lethargic) #'socia' (society) (social) #'sola' (only) (just (only)) (solo) (alone) (to solo) #'solita' (solid) (solidify) #'sorora' (sister) #'sta' (same) (unchanging) (static) #'stata' (state) (situation) (position) (point) (site) (locale) (location) #'stresa' (strength) (stress) #'stricta' (constrict) #'suba' (to be under) #'supa' (over (on top of)) (to exceed) (to be over) #'ta' (to have) (to get) (gain) (to own) #'tea' (to include) (to contain) (to hold) #'teala' (teal) #'tempesta' (storm) #'tena' (toughness) #'tensa' (tensed) #'tera' (locational) (place) (of place) (to be of this place) #'tina' (uncle) (aunt) #'tipica' (typical) (standard) (ordinary) (not special) #'tira' (jewelry) (gemstone) #'tota' (all) (total) (to total) (every) #'traba' (work, job) #'transa' (translucent) #'tria' (trial) (test) #'trista' (sad) #'tureta' (turret) (tower) #'una' (a, an, one) (the one) (to be the one) -not for numbers other than 1 #'unanima' (unanimous) (completely) #'unia' (together) (linked) (to be together) (united) #'unica' (only) (unique) #'va' ((of) the going) (to go) (come) (walk) #'vapora' (vapor) (gas) #'varia' (variation) (variety) (variance) #'vea' (see) (view) (look) #'vecta' (vector) (carrier) #'venta' (lower body) #'verda' (truth) (true, correct (not morally)) (to be true) #'viola' (violet) #'viridia' (green) #'visa' (passage) (right to pass) (passport) (visa) (key) #'vista' (sight) (sighted, spotted) (to sight, to spot) #'viva' (life) (vitality) (to live) #'voca' (vocabulary) (words) #'volta' (eletricity) (electrically) (electrified) (to electricute) (to electrify) #'wispa' (wisp) (speckle) (flicker) #'zona' (zone) Phrases #'chronavivum' or chrona vivum (lifetime) #'deltau' (correct) (corrected) (to correct) #'desaria' (failure) (defeat) #'desbrila' (shady) (darkened) (dim) #'descita' (pacified) (pacific) #'desclara' (opaque) (muddy) (hard to see) (obscure) #'descoma' (regurgitate) (vomit) (spit out) (spittle) #'descova' (find) (discover) #'desena' (middle portion, not-core, median) #'desfina' (in progress) (incomplete) (not done) #'desfinita' (infinite) #'desgara' (simple) (unadorned) #'desgrandau' (thin) (slender) #'desgrata' (thanks) - not exactly an opposite #'designia' (extinguish) #'desligerau' (light - as in not heavy) #'desloria' (unimaginative) (orthodox) (standard) (default) (real) #'despacienta' (eager) #'desplaca' (worried) (shocked) #'desplacera' (annoyed) #'desprotega' (unprotected) (exposed) #'desrapida' (slow) (slothful) (lazy) #'desrula' (unruly) (unruled) (uncontrolled) #'dessecura' (doubtful) (unsure) (unsecured) #'dessica' (mentally ill) (insane) #'dessta' (different) (difference) #'desta' (lose) (loss) #'destipical' (unordinary) (special) #'en vea' (appear) (appearance) #'grandau' (wide) (broad) #'laeae' (analyze) (read carefully) #'laeau' (to screen) (scan) #'laea ra' (review) #'ligerau' (heavy) (weighty) #'ma vista' (visible) #'ma delta' (changeable) (alterable) #'ma acta' (enabled) (activated) #'ma ha' (apply) (applicable) (application) #'mama papa' (grandmother on father's side) #'mama mama' (grandmother on mother's side) #'papa papa' (grandfather on father's side) #'papa mama' (grandfather on mother's side) #'personaae' (people) #'sara andra' (son) #'sara gyna' (daughter) #'statae' (region) (locale) (area) (territory) #'statau' (specific location) #'supvea' (supervise) (supervisor) #'ta corona' (to have heart) (courageous) (to have courage) (lenient) (good) (nice) #'ti desena' (surrounding time) (at about that time) #'ti la' (now) (at this time) #'ti le' (then - (at that time)) #'to desena' (environment) (environ) (surrounding) #'to la' (here) (at this place) #'to le' (there) (at that time) #'va acta' (run) (rush) (brisk walk)